


heat (unbridled desire)

by kandyklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, KL, Klance smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Keith, Top Lance, Vld smut, Voltron, face fucking, klance, verse klance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyklancing/pseuds/kandyklancing
Summary: keith and lance are inexplicably drawn to each other, pulled and compelled, and melt within their combined heat.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	heat (unbridled desire)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this fic is a repost of mine which some of you may or may not have read, which i deleted due to insecurities. however, this is a work i am now proud of, and i am so happy to contribute to the fandom. i am glad to announce that it will be here to stay! rereaders, thank you for supporting me and joining me again! new readers, prepare yourselves for what is essentially 5k of smut fhdjkfnds! i hope regardless of which group you are lumped in reading this where ever you are that you enjoy!

Lance was _distracting_.

He was all long- limbed perfection, bronze skin aglow and blue eyes alight, with a witty, whip-like tongue and an infuriatingly charming air. It was hard to ignore, or say no to him, but that was something Keith did not know upon first meeting him, but intimately came to recognize.

He was a force and Keith constantly lay bare under his onslaught, ever affected. He was distracting in and of himself, a beautifully defined specimen inside and out, who was easily able to lure those who lay in his wake with a certain distinctive effect. This phenomenon proved itself to have quite the disarming effect on Keith Kogane and whatever the poor boy did, it’s like it always cycled back to Lance and his affect on him, and just _Lance, Lance, Lance_.

The lanky boy in question was currently sitting across from Keith, in the light of the orange streaked sunset sky, long legs folded underneath himself, textbook that he wasn’t even reading placed in his lap and scrolling through his phone.

It had been a long day, and the room was hot, and the AC vent in their dorm was broken, so Keith could understand his restlessness and unwillingness to remain committed to the task at hand, but it just amazed him how easily Lance gave up, especially since he was the one that had convinced Keith that they should study for finals together.

And here he was, not even studying.

Keith could attest to his own restlessness, and even back it up. How could he be expected to focus with _Lance McClain_ of all people, spread out in all his glory, in a mere thin tank top and tight boxers which clung to his gorgeous legs. And _other_ parts of him.

Keith was trying to hold himself back for the past forty-five minutes, focusing avidly and as stubbornly as possible on his own revision, to prevent himself from flinging his body into Lance’s personal space and rigorously getting it on. He was seriously fighting it, body remaining restrained on the couch in front of their little coffee table.

Unfortunately, the heat was no help. It made him just want to hash it out like a one-track minded animal in heat with the unbelievable boy across from him. Still, he resiliently refrained.

Lance, though? That motherfucker gave up. Keith could hear _pew pew_ noises coming from some digital game he had opened and was currently playing, with his long fingers flying across his phone screen.

Trust Lance with all his dramatic acclaim to beg an individual for something and then end up not actually giving a shit about the said something. Keith was flabbergasted. It’s not even like getting him to say yes was... difficult per say, but it _had_ taken... a certain kind of... _persuasion_.

“Keiiithhh. You can’t expect to keep half assing your way through all your exams! At some point you have to sit down and work hard just like the rest of us!” Lance had spat, pointing an accusing finger at Keith's chest.

He was infuriated at the fact that Keith unfailingly continued to choose to rely solely on his unfair level of intellect, while the rest of them had to bust their asses studying to get good grades. Even Pidge, the self proclaimed genius worked hard.

“Oh yeah? Then how come my grades have been just as steady as they were since we were Freshmen? Seems like I can keep doing what I’ve been doing to me.” He counteracted.

The truth was, Keith knew his materials and just didn’t see the point in driving himself crazy going over them countless times. He saw how frazzled their group got during exam season and he didn’t want to partake in that particular kind of pain.

He had met Lance their first year of university at Altea when they were assigned to be roommates. Along the way, exuberant, excited, loud and vivacious Lance McClain had managed to worm his way through quiet, lowkey and reserved Keith Kogane's brick walls, and embed himself into his heart.

It probably had something to do with his tiny waist, or his infectious charm, or his long, _long_ , legs, or his blue, _blue_ eyes, or his jokes that were so silly but actually endearing after you really got to know him, or his never ending kindness or-

Alright.

It’s safe to say that Keith became a little more than interested in his roommate, a development he was unhappy to recognize or acknowledge, but despite all their banter and back and forth, the two had actually grown to be good friends. He just didn’t know how to approach going beyond friendship, or beyond... this _thing_ they had started.

“Mhmm maybe so.” Lance had purred, sinking slowly, seductively to his knees and immediately unlocking something pliant and malleable within Keith. “But won’t you study with me? Please?” He pouted, batting his long lashes over his crystal eyes. “I just want a little company.” He lowly, wistfully said, running his hands over the front of Keith's jeans, where his cock was beginning to stir, completely in tune and under Lance’s coquettish spell.

Yeah. _That_ kind of thing.

Keith hardly knew when it had started. His best bet was that the heat between them and all the fire and chemistry that was palpable as they bantered constantly, and that familiar rush that caused cold bumps to flare up over the skin on his arms had to combust and spark and make itself known and visible at some point.

And man was it _really_ _good_ for making out.

He remembered the first time. Lance had been making eyes at him the whole time Keith had been going off about god knows what, ocean blue bubbling and sparkling over with dancing flares of light, mouth pulling slightly to the left in his signature crooked smile, watching him. Admiring him.

And all Keith knew was that it felt good. To have Lance watch him. To be watched by Lance.

He ran his eyes down the length of him, moving closer with a step that made Keith’s argument die on his tongue and wither away like smoke and also made his heart thunder and roll like stormy waves in his ear, to gently clasp his waist with his oh so big hands, (hands that Keith would grow to love feeling on his naked flesh) and traced his lips lightly over the scar adorning the left side of Keith’s face. He couldn’t resist gasping and shivering in response.

“Lance.” He spoke, voice rumbling and rolling like dark gravel in his throat. “What are you doing?”

Lance locked eyes with him, biting down on his plump lower lip. “God, I don’t _know_.” He began, speaking honestly and dazedly, seemingly wrapped up in the thing and Keith. “But I want this. Want you.”

The admission made waves of electricity wind up and down Keith’s spine, zapping straight through his bones. His cheeks grew hot, but he withstood the tension and the warmth, angling his own heated look back at Lance under his lashes, refusing to back down. Maybe everything would always be a competition between them, but he wasn’t complaining.

Especially not when Lance looked at him like that. Looked at him like he was _everything_ and more, like he was everything he needed. Like he wanted to maul him and eat him whole.

 _“Fuck.”_ Keith muttered under his breath, affected, and visibly so. “Then have me.” He firmly stated, dark eyes glinting and challenging. Challenging Lance to take and to have.

And Lance, needing no more words of confirmation, leaped in head first with no inhibitions, pouncing like a feral animal, and ultimately fell on him hungrily, his pink, pink lips suddenly moving heatedly, hotly against his.

The sensation was unlike nothing other. Lance’s lips were nothing like another boy's. There was nothing like swallowing all his breaths, and all his gasps, and tasting him, and melding their tongues together, and grasping each other’s hair. Keith felt like he could do it forever, felt like the headiness he felt was his body’s way of screaming _“Yes, yes, more of this, more of this please. Forever.”_

A dazed Lance, feeling similar sensations with just as much intensity, worked his way down Keith’s neck, kissing him reverently, with a sound devotion.

“G-god. Lance.” Keith’s hands were gripping onto Lance’s broad shoulders, nails snagging into the cloth of his shirt, threatening to pierce the material and get to Lance’s glowing brown skin. “God you’re perfect. So perfect.” Lance breathed, barely pausing in his descent of gentle but searing hot kisses he was trailing down the slope of Keith’s neck.

Keith let out a single gasp at that. _“God, does he know what he’s saying right now?”_ He thought to himself. He didn’t want to know the answer, just in case it was a no, but it made flames burst inside him anyway. So he basked in them and thought of how he wanted Lance in all his glory, stripped bare.

“Off, off.” He huffed, pulling at the neckline of Lance’s sweatshirt. Lance’s chest rumbled with a gravelly and painfully sexy laugh, as he obliged Keith and pulled back slightly to lift his shirt to reveal a lean chest and a v line that made Keith want to fall to his knees. He would do exactly that, in moments.

He laid his palms across his chest, moving his arms, roaming slowly and exploring the boy before him. Lance’s eyes squeezed shut like he was pained and he hissed out like he’d been burned, or scalded by Keith’s touch.

God, they were so _hot_ for one another.

Keith brought his mouth down, latching onto an exposed nipple, and Lance buried a flinching hand in Keith’s dark expanse of hair, moaning out fiercely. Keith loved it. Loved the sound. He trailed his way down to his happy trail, Lance taking in a deep, gulf of air after tracking the movement.

“You- you don’t have to...you know. We can just make out.” He told Keith.

Keith smirked up at him, quirking a thick, dark brow. Where had the wanton beast gone to? “Oh I want to.” He spoke darkly and dropped to his knees.

The sound of Lance’s zipper was loud in the tension filled room, and Keith’s mouth started salivating as soon as he saw the print of Lance’s thick length in his underwear. He bit his lip in anticipation. He wanted that in his mouth. He freed Lance’s cock from its confines, and it flopped up to stand proudly against his stomach.

God, he was _big_.

He licked from base to tip, sealing his mouth over the engorged head, where it was pulsing and leaking pre cum, locking eyes intensely with a groaning Lance above him. “F-fuck! Keith. So fucking gorgeous on your knees baby. So pretty for me.” Lance breathed, barely containing himself at the sight of Keith below him sucking him down.

Keith keened around his cock, the praise falling around him like soft and light rain, caressing him gently. He sucked harder, head moving down to cram more of Lance down his throat.

“ _Oh_ , shit.” Lance groaned out, guttural and deep. “Suck my cock just like that, baby, fuck.” Keith’s skin was tingling from the heat laced in Lance’s dirty words, and his eyes were rolling back in absolute bliss, like he was the one being pleasured. He wanted to choke on Lance, and wished he would mess his voice and throat up completely.

He angled a pleading look up at Lance, eyebrows knitted, as if he was saying _“Please. Please fuck my throat with your big cock Lance. Please.”_ Lance got the message, and started bucking his hips in slow increments, cautious about it, but Keith, impatient, whined in complaint around him, signalling him to go faster, and harder.

It was a sight to behold, Lance above Keith, thrusting his abdomen forward, driving his cock into the warm, small space of Keith’s mouth and throat, forcing him to gag his way through it. “Nghhnnn!” Keith garbled, lips stretched wide around Lance’s length, cheeks rosy and eyes watering. He looked blissed out, and had never been prettier or more appealing to Lance.

“ _Fuck, sweetheart_. Hah. So beautiful, so sweet. Gagging on my cock like that. _Shit,_ your little throat is squeezing me so tight babe. You like taking my big cock down your throat like this sweetheart? Like a pretty little slut?” He punctuated and emphasized the words with hard thrusts, hips swinging rapidly back and forth, cockhead nudging the very back of Keith’s throat.

Keith’s cheeks heated at Lance’s words. God, his mouth was something else. And he was so hard in his pants, riled up completely. All he wanted was his cum down his throat. He started swirling his tongue and sucking down on Lance’s every stroke, the dual movements adding to the mindless pleasure he was already feeling from the singularly focused attention Keith laved over his cock.

It was bringing Lance to the brink dangerously fast, Keith taking his cock down his throat like that and doing it so well. “Oh, ohhh. Fuck! Gonna. Gonna cum. Keith. Shiiit. 'm gonna pump my cum down your throat, fuck!” He halted his hips, panting out raggedly, and rapidly fisted his cock, Keith lolling his tongue out for him.

“Fuck yeah, show me your tongue just like that. Such a g-good boy for me, Keithhh.” He pumped his thick cum onto his tongue, leaving it a pearly white mess. “Mhmm.” Keith groaned, swallowing and moaning like he liked the taste of it.

Lance eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn’t believe how shameless Keith was. It drove him insane. “Jesus christ, Keith.” Keith laughed at his feet, wiping off the excess from his lips and sucking on them sloppily. He loved driving Lance crazy.

And since that date fateful day, he never stopped.

It was hard to imagine that they hadn’t been jumping each other's bones at every corner, and at every turn. Lance would wait for Keith’s classes to finish to crash into him in their shared dorm, in a haze of desire, as soon as the door opened, lips moving fiercely against his, grinding his clothed hips onto his.

They were even risking it, could barely keep their hands off each other even when their friends were around, often giving weak excuses to sneak off to the bathroom when they were out, or sneaking into someone’s room to mess around when they were over at each others dorms.

He remembered, when they hid in Hunk’s bathroom, huddled over the sink. After kissing wildly, Lance had hissed out “Bend over baby. Show me your little hole.” And it was all over.

Lance fucked him there, ramming into his tight hole and slapping a hand over Keith’s mouth to muffle his mewls. And then they fixed themselves and walked out like nothing happened, one ahead of the other by a couple minutes, in attempt to make their escapade realistic.

Keith had gotten to see his own tear stained eyes in the mirror, as Lance whispered filth like “Look at you, bending over a sink, offering yourself up to me. Your hole feels so good baby. So tight for me.” He remembered moaning loudly at that, nearly getting them caught.

“Shhh baby. You don’t want our friends to hear you whining on my cock now don’t you?” Lance had taunted, and Keith’s balls drew up tight and he released, staining the sink before him.

What they had going on was messy, and reckless, almost inconceivable, but they just meshed so well, drawn like magnets one to the other. Keith hardly knew how to differentiate the end of him and where Lance began.

And all Lance really had to do since that first fateful day to convince him of anything was to show him. Show him the heat, show him the way he wanted. The way he wanted Keith.

So as any man on a mission would, Lance had unzipped his pants and pulled his jeans and boxers down, in order to convince him of his plight.

“Mhmm. Baby.” He murmured, blinking up at Keith and pumping his thick cock avidly, which was now at its full height. God, Keith loved when he called him that. It sent a thrill of fire through him, especially when he was handling him like that.

He ran his dick over his closed mouth, staining his lips with Keith's pre cum, and Keith briefly wondered how pretty and dirty he’d look with his face covered in his cum. He hoped he’d get to jerk off over him to finish off, to see him at his knees, all messed up because of him. He couldn’t imaging a better sight than an adoring, doting, flushed faced Lance at his feet.

But Lance was greedy, and no sooner than he’d had that thought, Lance had lapped him up.

His thick cock was lodged in his tiny throat, muscles working to push his length out, while Lance stubbornly worked to keep it in.

 _“Fuckkkk!”_ Keith wailed. “You can’t just!” Oh, but Lance _could._ “God, Lance.” He groaned.

“Mhmmm.” Lance moaned around his length, as if in answer, eyes twinkling with mirth. He bobbed his head on Keith’s cock, tongue working in tandem to lap at the beads of pre cum rapidly coming from Keith’s fat tip.

Keith’s hands flew to Lance’s fluffy brown hair, hips moving in minute little thrusts to feed Lance's hungry mouth more of his swollen cock.

Not that there was much left.

Lance was salivating around almost the entirety of his cock, mewling his way around all those inches, thoroughly enjoying being stuffed full of Keith. He seemed unwilling to part with Keith, like he wanted his throat to be full of his cock, always. And how could Keith say no?

“Nhnnn, fuck.” Keith punctuated with a thrust. “So fuckin' dirty. You gotta beg me to study with you by taking my cock down your throat? Hmm?” He taunted.

Lance blinked up at him, face flushed and gagging around his cock. “Hmrrphh” He whined, as if to say, _yes, yes, yes Keith_.

“What an awfully slutty way to convince me. Always need my cock in you, don’t you?” The boy above him rasped out, forcing the walls of Lance’s throat to cradle his cock. “My slutty baby love my cock?”

At that, Lance loudly keened, rapidly nodding as much as he could around the length in his mouth and relaxing his throat to slip his plump lips down more of Keith’s dick. The glide was smooth, slicked all the way from Keith’s pre cum and Lance’s drool.

Lance loved the weight of Keith on his tongue, and the feel of him cramming all the tight space in his throat. He was so hard in his boxers, just off giving Keith pleasure. He took his hands off either side of Keith’s thighs, (not that he needed them there anyway, Keith had his hair fisted at this point and was moving Lance as he pleased) to quickly make work of getting his own hard length out of its confines.

He pumped himself feverishly at Keith’s feet, eager to get off, just as Keith began to sound suspiciously near his own end. “God, I’m gonna cum, Lance. Gonna cum down your fucking throat. Baby. You want that? Want my cum down your fucking throat?”

Lance pulled off to let out a high pitched “Yess! Yes please Keith.” Fisting his long cock hard beneath him. Immediately after he slurped him down again, Keith felt his balls begin to tighten up with his impending release, and he dumped his cum down Lance’s seizing throat.

“Mhmm, lemme see that tongue baby.” Keith said, pulling off and watching Lance. Lance immediately lolled his tongue out for Keith, blushing furiously and being so so pliant for the boy above him, lewdly showing off the cum he had yet to swallow down.

“Fucking lil' cumslut. Swallow it. C'mon.” Keith urged, slapping his softening cock lightly on Lance’s messy white tongue. Lance did just that, and whined high in his throat, stroking off fast and wishing Keith would also slap him all over his face with his thick cock. God, he was filthy. So slutty, just for Keith. He only wanted him like this. No one else.

“S-slap me.” He started, cheeks heating fiercely. Keith looked puzzled. “Wha-“ he began, eyebrows furrowing in alarm.

“W-w with your cock. Just lightly, please.” His eyes flew shut at the embarrassment of his request. But he really wanted it. He really wanted to cum like that, with Keith’s cock whipping his cheeks, staining him with his release.

Keith groaned at the request. “Are you sure love?” he hesitantly asked, running his hands through Lance’s hair lightly. Lance, gripping onto his wrists urgently, nodded quickly. “Please Keith.” He begged, raising his eyes again to meet his. “Need it.”

Keith’s cock had begun to harden again, and he took the semi in one hand, using the other to hold Lance’s head up to ready him for the upcoming onslaught. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. They really were no bounds to their attraction, their lust, their heat.

He started. And Lance moaned out, greedily, his hands resuming stroking off his own cock in his lap. “Fuck.” Keith groaned out. “Look at you.” Getting off to me fucking slapping you with my cock. Dirty boy, aren’t you?” He slapped the right cheek, and Lance’s skin reverberated slightly, and it was maddening. Keith’s cock stiffened dangerously.

“Do you want my cum all over your face baby? Been thinking about it, you know.” He rasped lowly, bouncing his cock off the other side of Lance’s face. “Shit this feels good, can’t wait to mess you up, hah!” He moaned, really getting into it. Lance’s cheeks were deeply reddening and Keith only slapped his hard length onto them harder.

“Ngghhhh babyyyy, pleaseeeee.” Lance mewled, between slaps, coming close to letting himself go. “Love your cock. Mhmmm, pleaseee.” He drawled, deliriously.

“Yeah? You love my fat cock? In your hole? Down your throat? Bouncing off your face? Fuckkkkk, so fuckin’ filthy Lance. Love you like this.” Keith lowly stated, and Lance was losing his mind over the words, and the pressure of Keith’s hard cock hitting his skin, and his hand rubbing off his dick, voice pitching up as he whined loudly. “Hah! Please! Please Keith. Cum on me, please, please cum on me nghhhh!” He mewled desperately, cumming at Keith’s feet.

And how could Keith resist a request so daintily offered up and so pretty? He soiled Lance’s face with his thick cum, copious amounts of it spurting out from his fat cockhead, even more than he had pumped down his throat prior. That was a new record for him, two orgasms in such a small amount of time. He only wanted to see what else they would do, how far they would go.

And boy was he right about them going, since Lance decided he wanted to be a _complete fiend_ during their supposed study session.

Lance had dropped his phone now, and was looking over at Keith. Keith could feel his hot stare, burning his skin and pitching the room up even higher in it’s temperature. “Keith.” Lance called. “This is boring, let’s stop.”

Keith looked up, a deadpan stare etched onto his stoic face. “We haven’t even made it to an hour Lance, and you’re playing some game.” He accused. Lance pouted. “Man, it’s too hot. I can’t stay focused.”

Keith didn’t reply, not being able to argue, retuning his gaze to his books, determined to finish out the hour, at the very least. As he read on he could still feel Lance’s eyes locked onto him. “What?” he asked.

Lance shook his head. “Nothing!” he chirped feigning innocence. So Keith resumed. And then he felt it.

A socked foot creeping and inching up his leg, slowly. He peered over at Lance. “Really?” he questioned, and Lance smirked. He was sizing Keith up now, looking hungry. Keith tried to ignore his own arousal, panging in his stomach. _“The hour Keith! The hour! Finish the hour!”_ he scolded himself.

But Lance was relentless. His foot had now made its way to Keith’s crotch, and he rubbed it there, breaking Keith’s last shred of determination. He dug his heel in against Keith’s twitching cock. “Fuck!” Keith broke. “You fucking menace.” He spat. Lance smirked. “Oh? I don’t see you complaining.” He taunted, voice deep and rolling.

“Shut- Nhnn. Fuck. Shut up.” Keith panted out. Lance didn’t give him a break. “Not studying anymore baby? But you were so studious just before? What changed?” he purred, continuing his movements, even speeding up and driving Keith crazy. Keith sat there taking it, cock hardening fully, head rolling back and shoulders going lax. He bit his tongue, so overcome with pleasure and slight indignation at his resignation to sit there and let Lance do this to him under these circumstances.

“Nghhhh, Lance! Feels so good. Harder please. Harder.” Keith was too far gone now, moaning out pitifully at the pressure against his crotch. “Yeah baby? You like this?” Lance asked. He was doing that thing that drove Keith wild, asking him rhetorical questions sexily. “Mhmm hah. Ye-ahhh please Lance.”

“Aw, sweetheart. Do you wanna cum? Want me to get you off like this?” Keith just nodded rapidly, panting and panting, hungry for it, desperate to let go. But Lance was cruel. Something darker curled and settled in his eyes, something even Keith could recognize in his lusty haze with his eyes half lidded.

“Get up.” Lance spoke solemnly. Darkly. “Get yourself off over this table. Right next to these books. And don’t get a drop on them.” Keith heard the demand in his words, and they jolted him, making him eager to please and eager to cum. Lance was so fucking hot like this, with his unbridled desire, boiling over. He almost tripped over himself in his haste to stand up and tug his cock out.

“Nnnghh Lanceeee.” His right hand was quickly moving up and down his length, as he held it with a good grip, paying attention to it’s reddened tip that felt ready to explode. “Good boy. C’mon baby. I know you wanna do it. Go on babe.” Lance spoke lowly, voice working Keith up even more. “Cum for me.”

Keith did, cock spurting wildly, all over the floor as he groaned all the way through it. “Mhmm. Hope you saved some for my hole though.” Lance said, eyes glinting. “Jesus Lance. I can’t believe you.” Keith spoke, slowly, unbelievingly. “Let me catch my breath at least.” Lance threw his head back, laughing. “But ofcourse.”

He threw his shirt over his head, laying his body over the coffee table lewdly as his hand worked it’s way down to play with his nipples. “You can just enjoy the show till you’re ready then.” He flirted. And boy was Keith watching. His eyes were glued to Lance as he tweaked his pebbled pink nipples, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing at them. “Mhhm Keith. Want you to fuck me. Need your fat cock in me. Keith.”

 _“Oh god.”_ Keith thought. He wouldn’t need much time, his cock was already plumping itself back up and twitching in acute interest. Lance worked his boxers down his long legs and turned to lay on his toned stomach, parting his cheeks. “Even prepped already for you Keith. Please. Fuck me.” He was whining now, fingers spreading at his tiny, pink whirled hole. “Jesus fuck. You’re so dirty. Did you plan this? Plan to get me all alone just to seduce me, and wiggle your ass in my face?” Keith asked, incredulously, now ridiculously turned on. “You even prepped. I can’t believe this.”

Lance lowered his head, blushing madly, but not deterred enough to stop offering himself up to Keith. He widened the gap between his thighs, cock hard between his legs, plump ass laying poised and entrance on display. Keith took his cheeks between his palms, squeezing them and stretching his hole wider. “Love this tight little ass. You need my cock in it? Huh?”

“Yes Keith. Gimme. Gimme your cock.” Lance purred out, swaying his hips sensuously. Keith smirked dangerously. He had plans to fuck Lance into the next year, yes, but not before he returned the favour of driving him absolutely insane. He lowered himself, unbeknownst to Lance, and laved his tongue against his hole.

 _“Ah!”_ Lance cried out, wantonly. “F-fuck! Keith!” Keith hummed against his hole, using his hands to keep Lance spread for him so that he could easily ease his pointed tongue into him, slowly. _“Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck!”_ Lance was whining high in his throat. He began humping backwards into Keith’s face, fucking onto his tongue until Keith brought a punishing hand down onto his right cheek. “Hah!” Lance wailed. Keith pulled back. “Stay still and take what I give you.” Lance sighed in pleasure and resignation, head lolling forward onto the table. “Yes please.” He said in a small and pliant voice. “Good boy.” Keith replied, leaning back in to continue making a meal of Lance.

“Nghhh! Keith gonna cum! Gonna cum Keith!” Lance whined, as Keith licked into his hole, swirling his tongue sloppily and messily like he could never get enough. He was unrelenting, wanting to repay Lance even half the pleasure he had given him. He wanted to bring him there. Wanted to bring him there, then fuck him, and bring him there again.

Lance started squirming uncontrollably, despite Keith holding fast to his hips, and as Keith inched in a finger, to further spread his furled hole, Lance's whole body went slack, as he released, spurting over the table. Keith kissed his right cheek, right where he could see the evidence of the slap he had laid on him earlier. Lance’s skin was so sensitive.

Before Lance knew it, dazed and coming down from his high, Keith flipped him over to face him, plunging his cock into him with no remorse. Lance’s eyes were wide, in genuine surprise, and he groaned out loudly. “Still want my cock baby? Gonna fuck you into another orgasm before you know it.” He stated. Lance’s hole was hot, and clenched down tightly onto his thick length, almost to the point of pain. “Ah, Keith! Oh god!” Lanced whined, eyes clenched shut and body lurching upwards from Keith’s fast paced and rough thrusts. He spared him no mercy, fucking into his tight hole brutally.

“Fucking slut, aren’t you? Begging me to study with you and then dressing like this. Even fingering your little hole in preparation. You wanted my cock the hole time, huh?” He rasped over Lance’s body, hips slapping against Lance’s ass, clapping with a loud, unmistakable sound. “Admit it, Lance.”

“Yes, yes! Yes, please Keith, just wanted you to fuck me. Always want you to fuck me!” he cried.

“That’s right. Always want my cock. Just mine.” Keith angled his hips right where he knew Lance wanted it, cockhead rubbing relentlessly and slamming into his prostate. Lance was a blubbering mess under him, body lurching and voice breaking. “Ye-esssss Keith! Your cock, just your cock! Always want your cock. So much! So hot for you!” he wailed, spasming and undulating wildly on Keith’s dick.

“Yeahhhh, fuck.” Keith groaned out, gutteral. “Gonna pump you full of my cum, fill up this sweet little hole. You want that?” he asked Lance. His cock was lurching and throbbing inside of him, cradled with his unbelievable warmth and heat. “Yessss please cum inside me! Fill up my little hole.”

Keith spanked his ass again harshly, and Lance yelped out. “Cum on my cock first. Only my cock.”

Lance sat up frantically, taking the reigns and pushing his ass back onto Keith’s cock and working them back wildly, rhythm frayed and broken, as he started to peak. “Aah! Nnnnghhh cumming! I’m cumming!” His cock spurted out his release and he slumped forward onto the table, Keith releasing into him right after, unable to hold himself back after that little display.

He laid over Lance, spent body gasping for air, and thought about all the shit they spewed out while they went at it. “Lance. Are we...Do we...like each other?” he spoke softly, one eye shut, wincing, the other peering up at Lance curiously. There was really no other conclusion to come to, with the way they had stated that they only wanted one another.

Lance chuckled, running his hands through Keith’s dark, sweaty hair. “Yes, Keith. I’m glad you asked. I thought you’d never do it.” He smiled, sweetly. Keith did too, laying his head on Lance’s chest in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and please leave feedback if you aren't shy! i look forward to bringing you more fics. i have so much planned and so many ideas so be sure to follow me on twitter and tumblr @kandyyklancing to get previews of new things and also some threads and tweets which may not make it here! thank you once more and please stay safe with everything going on in the world right now! xo


End file.
